The Secret Hangouts (Big Nate Fanfic 1)
by StayGoldFren
Summary: We all remember Big Nate, he was the rebel of P.S 38 and he still is in his High School! He even hates his own history teacher (funny how the history teacher was Mrs.Godfrey Husband)! Everything goes well until he meets the new girl (who looks half emo and half supermodel) and her rumour. But, Nate doesn't believe her and tries to hang out with her everyday, even if it hurts him.
1. Prologue

"Sorry kid but she's gone" the nurse told me and went straight down the hall. I started to quiver. "Nate" Dee Dee looked at me. "Nate I'm so sorry, I know she doesn't deserve this" Francis said. Teddy felt silent and patted my back. Chad gave me a hug but I started crying. "She's not dead, she's not freakin dead, I'm calling her I know she must be on the run" I grabbed Chad's phone and ran outside to the exit! I called her numerous times but it kept on saying " Hey this is Janine, my phone is officially switched off have a great day". I finally gave up and started to cry, Dee Dee found me balling my eyes out on the ground.

She sat beside me and touched my shoulder "Nate, I know how to feels to loose someone you love. I was experienced with the same thing but the love I felt for was my mom before she passed away due to cancer. I cried and cried but I'm still that person that loves to help and loves drama. What I'm trying to say Nate is don't change yourself because of death but…" but before she continued I hugged her. "Dee Dee I don't know what to do with you and the guys" I said sobbing through every word I said. I never cried like that before but, I really loved her more than Jenny.

I finally fell asleep when my sister picked me up. She got married to Bobby and they already have a 3 year old baby girl named Diana. It felt like the whole thing was a huge nightmare and that I would get to meet Janine again at the same spot. I woke up this morning and got onto my computer and started to text her:

BigNate: _Hey Janine, everybody at school thinks your dead, how stupid is that! But, I don't believe them, Janine if you agree with me give me a happy emoji!_

I went downstairs and I stopped right in my tracks, my dad and someone else was talking with each other. After a few seconds my dad looked at me and said "Nate this is Detective Arson", he waved and continued sipping at his tea. "I'm just here to talk to you about Janine" he said and gestured me to come sit down. "She isn't dead" I said firmly. "She's going to answer with a happy emoji watch" I replied and went back upstairs and saw the text:

Janine398: _I'm sorry BigNate but, she passed away, it's her big brother Carlton whose answering this, I know your in traumatic sense and all but, deep down she loves you…_

I kept on reading the text and went back downstairs, grabbed my jacket and a dollar and ran out of the house before anyone stopped me. I went to the convenience store and saw a pack of cigarettes. I remembered Janine telling me that she smokes sometimes if she woke up in the wrong side of the bed. I also bought a lighter with the other dollar that ended in my pocket and started to smoke. When I was in middle school I remembered that there would be posters telling us kids not to smoke and I followed them since I was scared of getting cancer. But, that's was middle school, this is high school. As soon as I inhaled the contents I started to crave for it and continued smoking until I stopped and butted the fire out. It was bitter at first. I didn't want to tell anyone that I started to smoke so I hid everything in my pocket and went straight home.

Dad was furious that I left without telling him but I didn't care. I was angry that everyone kept on telling me she's dead. Arson coughed and said "Nate, I want you to tell me about Janine"

"She's not dead"

"Did I say she was"

"That's what everyone saying! What did she do to you"

"NATE WRIGHT WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME"

I stopped and curled my hands into a fist. "Tell me about Janine" he said in a stern voice. I took a couple of breaths and dissembled my hands. After a moment of silence I decided to speak "Ok I will…"


	2. Chapter 1

The day I met Janine was just a regular school day. I was transitioning my way to History when I heard Dee Dee yelling my name "NATE, NATE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS" I turned around and smiled. Dee Dee was still that bubbly and helpful girl just like she was in middle school. Sometimes I wish she could be different sometimes but, sometimes I wish she doesn't. "What's up" I greeted her. "I gave you a audition" she said. I was confused. When did Marksville High ever hold auditions? "Audition for what" I asked. "For your ba…" some cheering interrupted her. I looked around and saw Randy making his way down the hall with his new girlfriend Amber McClendon. I rolled my eyes and was about to get my history book when I felt like someone grabbed my shirt.

"Hey Nate are you jealous that you didn't get a new bae like me" he sneered. His gang started to laugh like they we're suppose to. "No I'm not, unlike you I date one girl not sixty each day" I said. Before I went back to concentrating on opening the locker, Randy pulled me and held my shirt tight. "Did you just sass me, bitch" he asked and before I can start sassing again he punched me. I fell down and started to realize my nose was bleeding. Dee Dee looked horrified and before she could pick me up she was pushed to the ground as well. I got up and tried to punch him but quickly got an idea.

"Remember the coconut pie incident" I asked him. He started to turn red as a tomato and started to stutter some random things. I finally opened the lock and out flies all the materials in my locker (some people call it junk). He was hit by it and started to yell. His gang was shocked and started to flee. I closed my locker and looked around to find my history book until I found it. " Randy I found my History thanks for being fricking mean to me" I laughed and helped Dee Dee get back on her feet. We laughed all the way how dumb Randy looked when I mentioned Coconut Cream Pie. When I finally made to History I already gotten detention for being 2 minutes late from Mr. Godfrey. Yep, I'm not even joking Mr. Godfrey. I already had enough of one Godzilla why two? He's exactly like her except that he's a man and she's a… never mind.

"Nate thank you for joining us! Where we're you anyways" Mr. Godfrey asked. A few kids snickered until I answered "I had to go to Kim Kardashian and Kanye's West wedding, It took two minutes" I sassed. Mr. Godfrey muttered something and coughed. That's what he does when I say something to make him go crazy. Literally. "Anyways class, we have a new student in our class, she just moved here from Rigby, Idaho and class please try to be nice to her" he said. I looked and saw the new girl.

She looked like a half emo and half super model. She had blondish-pink hair and tied her curly black hair into a ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkle when the light is shine upon her face, and her fingernails we're painted blue. She was wearing a gray hoodie and gray baggie jeans. I started to look around. Most of the class was shocked and we're disgusted as soon as she came. "This is Janine Duster, Janine you can sit beside Nate" he answered. I started to smile. First I meet a beautiful girl, and now she's sitting beside me! Wow, whats next getting paired up for a project? She sat beside me and started to shift and moved around. "Ok class, today I'm going to assign a new civil rights movement project. What you'll be doing is taking pictures of destinations that we're affected by Civil Rights Movement. You must write a report on the image and make a powerpoint. This will be due on October 31st, and yes you will have partners" the class stopped groaning and started to cheer

"Josh want to be my partner"

"Alisa, you and me"

"Hey bae work with me"

The whole class was shouting who works with who until Mr. Godzilla roared "STOP". The whole class felt silent. "I'm choosing the partners, which are the people right beside you" I started to smile more and yelled out "YES". The whole class looked at me except for Janine who was smiling a bit.

"Nate do you have anything to say to the class" "YES KIM AND KANYE HAD A NEW BABY" I yelled out. Janine started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ok… then" Mr. Godfrey coughed and muttered something. "Ok class, you can start researching and going to the library" he said and shooed us off. We went to the library and sat on a desk. "You know this right" I asked her. She was busy looking at her IPod. "Yeah my dad taught me" she said without looking at me. "Do you know any famous places around here" I asked her again. "Yeah" she answered back. She still wasn't looking at my face. So I gave it another try and said "I'm very lucky we're partners". She finally looked at me with disbelief. "What" I asked. "Nate why aren't you like the rest of the people at school" she asked me. I was a little confused. "So I'm not hot and I don't date" I asked her again. She just face palmed herself and went through her bag. She got out a full bag of Cheez Doodles and a notebook.

My mouth started to water and I tried to take some without looking and then looked at the notebooks, it was filled with comics. "You draw comics" I asked. "No I don't… what do you think" she sarcastically said and continued drawing. "I'm just asking" I mumbled and looked at the notebook. The silence filled in and I just looked at my blank sheet of paper. After a few minutes, she looked like she felt bad for me because she was scooting her chair beside me and offering me Cheez Doodles which I accepted. "What type of comics do you draw" she asked me. "I draw a comic about a doctor and his nurse. It's like those hospital shows my sister watches but in a funny version" I replied. "Really, that's cool can I see" she asked again. Wait a sec, did she asked me to let her look at my comics? Nobody ever asked me before! "Sure this is what happened the last time" I said and gave her my comic after rustling through my bag. After reading it she started to crack up and laugh. "Your good, you should read mine's" she commented. My comic was good? Was this day turning perfect or what?!

I read her comic which was about a superhero named Masteria who goes back in time to fix mistakes of people and her mistakes as well. It was pretty good, she could be the next Stan Lee and own her own Superhero comics! "It's really good" I said. "You think so" she asked me. "I'm not kidding, you could be like the next Batman comics but better" I replied. I was about to touch her comic when she touched my hand. A spark came into my body when I touched her hand. She looked at me and I looked back. She was about to lean forward until the bell rung for lunch. I finally let go and realized something. Her left hand was bruised and her nails looked damaged. "What happened" I asked her. When she realized I was talking about her hand she flinched and put everything in her bag. "It's nothing, I hurt myself while I was working on my motorcycle" she replied and left the table but then stopped and turn around and said "See you tomorrow".


	3. Chapter 2

"I was almost about to kiss her" I told Teddy while we were going to the cafeteria. "Who are you talking about, Jenny" he asked me. I started to laugh and replied with a "No, I'm talking about the new girl Janine". He stopped walking and started to look disgusted. "You shouldn't talk to her" he said. I stopped laughing and thought about what he said. She looks nice and looks a bit more pretty than Jenny. "What do you mean by don't talk to her" I asked. He sighed and continued walking. "Have you heard of the girl who flashed her you-know-what on the webcam" he asked me. "Yeah you told me that story during our boy's night out" I replied. What happened was a girl decided to show her you-know-what on a webcam for a person. The man who promised he wouldn't tell anyone and show anyone did the opposite. It started to travel around Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. Now no body talks to her because of what she did. "That girl is Janine," he said. I stopped walking and gave Teddy a punch on the arm. Hard. "What the hell was that for" he asked rubbing it. "I don't believe it" I replied. "Everybody is, including Dee Dee" he replied. "She's believing it because you're dating her, DUH" I said and rolled my eyes. It's true, they started dating during the summer and yes everything good happens in the summer.

I finally went to the cafeteria and saw her sitting alone, my friends we're in another table laughing about some raunchy moment in Trainwreck (All of us went to go watch it, it's pretty funny plus Amy Schumer was hot). When Chad saw me, he gestured me to sit down. I was about to go until I realized Janine. She's hot as hell and doesn't deserve to sit down by herself, even if the 'rumour' is true. I went up to Janine table and plotted myself right in front of her. She had a surprised look on her face and hissed, "What are you doing here". "I could ask you the same question" I said back and started to eat the chili the cafeteria had. It was only the best food there is despite the hot dog or the veggie hamburger. "You should leave everyone's going to call you a whore" she warned me. I didn't want to listen to her and said to her "I know what you did but I don't believe you did it Even if I did, I'm still going to hangout with you no matter what". She looked shocked and sat down and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

Finally she said something to me "How come you're being nice to me". I looked at her "Your hot" I thought. Instead I answered with a shrug and said, "Because I want to". She looked at me and she started to draw. I didn't look until the bell rung for ending lunch break. I got up and started to walk to the garbage bin to throw out my leftover trash. When I came back, I saw a note on the table and read it saying:

Hey Nate,

For your own good, please don't talk to me or hang out with me. We will be doing the history project together and we will be acquaintances but not friends. I'm saying this because Randy and his gang or going to hurt you, I'm not lying! Somebody tried to talk to me in English and he already needs stitch on his cheek. Do you want that? No, right! Then stop talking to me and trying to become my friend!

Bye (forever), Janine

I started to get shivers when I thought about it. I mean why would Randy do something like that to a kid when he was talking to her? That's just fricking messed up. I trudged along the hallway wondering about that kid and Janine and without looking I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going" I yelled and looked up to see whom I bumped into. Gina! "Why don't you, your so dumb I never knew that you can't see anymore" she sassed and cackled her way to the grade 10 hallway. Gina skipped a grade because she was too smart; I never knew you could do that. "Shut **" I growled and continued my way to my English without looking at her. It became crowded after that and I knew I'm already late. It was crowded and I finally managed to come to English. "Hello Nate, I see you're late again," said. "Sorry Ms. Asfred, I had to much in my mind" I apologized and sat down beside Chad. During the lessons, Chad sent me note saying:

 _Why did you sit with 'her'_

I wrote back:

 **Is it a crime**

He looked at my note and continued writing:

 _No, but Randy's going to get you_

 **I know that she told me in the note**

 _You like her_

 **She's half emo and half supermodel, duh**

 _I still don't know what emo means_

 **Nobody said you should know. You aren't mad at me**

 _No but you have to be careful though_

 **Thanks Chum**

 _No problem you just have to give me some of that candy bar your buying after school ok_

 **Ok I'll buy 2 bars**

 _Deal_

 _Italic: Chad's word_

 **Bold: Nate's word**


	4. Chapter 3

After we wrote the note our teacher found out and gave Chad detention and me. I got fewer detentions than in P.S 38 because of what Nicholas said:

 _"_ _When you get into detention, you won't get into college, you won't get your girl of the dreams, and you won't get food. Please remember that"_

I used to think about that with Jenny but those days we're over, ever since I met Janine. Hot, Flawless Janine. When I finally reached home (after we have to cancel our friends night out to be on Saturday) my Dad was getting ready for work and Diana was with us. "Your babysitting tonight, Bobby and Ellen are at work while I'm going to my night-shift, the money's on the table and the formula and numbers on the kitchen, bye son love you" he said and ran out. As soon as he left, I picked up Diana and let her play with my teddy bear (I have it since it was the only gift my mom gave me before she left). "Diana come here I need to talk to you" I gestured and she did and sat on my lap. "Ok are you excited for preschool" I asked her. "No"

"Why"

 **"** **Preschool mean"**

"How is it mean, when I went to preschool I got to sleep all the time and played with the trucks, don't you like that"

 **"** **I like sleepy"**

"Your funny"

 **"** **Do you get to sleep in your school"**

"Nope, we get lunch and make potions"

 **"** **You're a wizard"**

"No Diana I'm not"

 **"** **I wish you're a wizard"**

"Me too, do you want to continue hearing my history teacher"

 **"** **Yeah"**

"Mrs. Godfrey was a monster she was a…"

 **"** **Cheese Head"**

"And she loved to…"

 **"** **Eat children for breakfast"**

"You know what you continue the story"

 **"** **Ok, and she was fat and was ugly. She killed Cinderella"**

"No Diana, she didn't kill Cinderella"

 **"** **She did, Spikehead"**

"Spikehead"

Diana started to laugh and rested her head on my shoulder **.**

 **"** **Uncle Nate I'm sorry"**

"You are"

 **"** **I was joking"**

"Oh it's ok"

 **"** **I love you Nate"**

Even though Diana and me had a strong relationship she never said 'I love you' to me.

"I love you too, Calvin"

 **"** **Calvin"**

"Never mind"

She started to hug me tight and I carried her to my bedroom. "I'm hungry" she replied. "What do you want?" I asked her. "McDonalds" she replied. "How about pizza" I replied. "Why pizza but, not McDonalds" she asked me. "Because kid, McDonalds doesn't deliver food"

"What a rip off"

"It is, do you want chicken wraps instead"

"Ok Uncle Nate"

So we ordered Chicken wraps and ate. She slept on my bed when I was hugging her making me sleep as well. After a few hours, I started to hear some rapping noises. I opened my eyes and looked at my window, Diana was still sleeping. I opened my curtains and couldn't believe who it was.


	5. Chapter 4

(Janine is Italic, Nate's is Normal)

What was Janine doing here? I couldn't believe that I didn't shave my under armpits! Why, WHY, WHY?! I opened my windows and saw her sitting on the ledge of our roof. "If you think this McDonalds then it isn't, have a good day" I told her. _"Wait, I want to stay with you"_

"Why"

 _"_ _Am I not allowed too"_

"You are"

 _"_ _Ok then, who's the little girl, your daughter"_

"No my niece, Diana"

 _"_ _She looks like you, same nose, hair and lip"_

"That's what everyone says"

 _"_ _Oh, well anyways can I hang out with you"_

"You said that we shouldn't be talking to each other… for my own good"

 _"_ _Yeah that's at school, we can hang out in secret"_

"Like Mission Impossible"

 _"_ _I love that movie"_

"Diana and I watch that movie a million times, never gets old especially all the hot agents"

Janine started to laugh a bit.

 _"_ _Nate you're a great friend you know that"_

"No I honestly didn't know that"

 _"_ _You're being sarcastic"_

"I'm always sarcastic"

"You aren't"

 _"_ _Ok maybe I'm not… We cool"_

"We cool, this still doesn't explain, why your in the middle of the night"

 _"_ _Every heard of…the night is still young"_

"Yeah"

 _"_ _That's exactly why I'm here"_

"I'm a bit confused"

 _"_ _Here I bought you Cheezy Doodles"_

"Wow… um thanks"

So while I ate my Cheezy Doodles, she talked about everything she liked such as Superheroes, Harry Potter, Barbeque Dudes (another brand of chips) and the hit show Full House. "You remind me of Uncle Jess" she said. "Because of me and Diana" I asked her. "Yeah, you walk, talk and breathe like him" she replied. I realized that there was something wrong because she was looking at me in a weird way. "You ok" I asked her. "Oh yeah I'm fine, I wasn't looking at your chest or anything" she baffled and clamped her mouth. "I am? Oh, I am" I said and looked at myself. I started to blush bright red and quickly put my shirt on but, she stopped me. "Don't it's kind of a good view. Anyways I better get going, see you tomorrow… same time" she said and gave me hug before jumping off from the roof and racing home. That's not really important, I have to get over the fact that she hugged me. She fricking hugged me! This is the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 5

When I woke up this morning I quickly realized that I only had half an hour to get ready. I kept my pajamas on and did the usual things in the bathroom and kitchen before setting off.

"This is so unnatural" Francis said when he saw me this morning. "I was late not my fault. Plus, it's not bad, I can change into my gym clothes if we don't have gym today" I said while eating my bacon. "Your lucky that dog isn't here" he said in a disgusting tone. "Yeah, I miss him so much, and he's not a dog, he's Spitzy. Unlike your cat, he's fun to play with" I boasted. "Oh shut up" he muttered as soon as we got on the bus. Spitzy's owners moved to Nebraska after he passed away, it was tearful because if that fucking car driver wasn't drunk in the morning, then Spitzy would have lived on! Like god, what's so addicting about beer anyway?! When we reached school the first thing was to check if I have gym or not (which I do). Then to explain to every teacher why I'm wearing pajamas to school:

 _History: No clean clothes_

 _English: New Trend_

 _Math: Forgot to change_

 _Art: Had a hallucination that I was wearing my school clothes_

 _Gym: I HAVE GYM CLOTHES, SIR_

 _Drama: For a play practice_

 _Science: It's a tradition_

 _Music: It's Star Wars Fan Day (the Jedi uniform resembles a pajama)_

 _Spanish: I felt lazy to change_

 _French: George Clooney wore it, Why can't I_

I don't think he did, but, if I ever meet him one day, I have to make sure to ask him. "Your joking" Dee Dee asked me when we we're walking to the Derby's after school. Derby's is a convenience store that has these tasty hot dogs, hamburgers, ice cream and candy! "I made up a ton of excuses and they all believed me" I replied smoothly. "You going to come like this for a long time" Francis asked me. "What's with all the questions. It's not Let's- Ask- Nate- Questions day" I snapped. "It should be, plus you need to buy the candy bar remember" Chad said. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I said. My mind was all about Janine.

 _I save her_

 _She hugs me_

 _We kiss_

 _And we have a one-night stand._

It's not fault I was a pervert. After she left all I thought were about one-night stands between her and me. God. We finally reached Derby's and went inside. "Ok what do we do" Teddy asked. "Oh I don't know, go to Hollywood and try to get a date with Shalienne Woodley" I said and rolled my eyes. "I know what we're fricking doing bitch! How in the world do we buy all these stuff?" he yelled at me. "MONEY" I yelled back and gave him a punch. "I'm 5 percent close to giving you wedgie" Teddy hissed. I laughed and got out my money and counted it. $10.50, I'm lucky I didn't waste it on Nutty Royale. I finally bought a rocky road ice cream, a hot dog, and 2 of the best candy bars in the world, which we're WackyCaramelChocoBons. It's basically Chocobons in weird shapes filled with caramel in it. Before I was about to pay, I thought about Janine. "I should get her something and maybe for Diana" I thought and bought two Barbeque Dudes.

After I gave my food (which cost $9.50) we left the store and ate outside. "How come you're getting so much stuff" Dee Dee asked me. She came up to my face and glared at me. "It's for Diana," I stammered. "Does she like Barbeque Dudes" she asked me. "Why you asking" I asked back. "Because she likes Sour Cream Chips remembered," Francis added. "Since when did you have photographic memory" I asked him. Asking and answering so many questions is hurting my head so much. "Since when did you start to become suspicious" Chad asked. Oh now Chad's in this too? "She started to like it" I baffled. "Are you sure" Teddy asked me. "Do you want a wedgie" I asked back with the same tone. He glared at me and smacked my head.

I finally reached home and gave the Barbeque Dudes to Diana. She looked at me in a weird way, looked at the bag and looked at me. "Jeez, Spikehead I thought you had Photographic memory" she questioned and started to eat the chips. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that" I replied. "Sorry" she apologized and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Your babysitting right" she asked me. I finally had enough listening to questions because I started to scream and bang my head on the wall, multiple times. My dad found me banging my head 10 times because he lifted my head up and said "Your hurting yourself". I said "Dad, from the rest of the week it's not questions to ask Nate week especially chores question".

"What about school when they ask you to sing your ABC's"

"Diana, he knows his ABC'S"

"Really, grandpa"

"Yes, really"

I fainted for a few minutes before my dad had to splash some water on me. "Nate your overreacting" Ellen said. "I'm not like you who overreacts for every gossip you hear about celebrities. Like did Ryan Gosling and his bae broke the engagement off, yes or no" I snapped. She sighed and left to work. Bobby started to chuckle to himself and left behind her. Which only left Diana and me. "Uncle Nate, I'm sorry"

"What did you do wrong"

"You banged your head 15 times"

"Oh, I'm not"

"Ok good, I'm don't even know how to use the phone yet if we have to go to the hospital. I still don't know how to tell time"

"Welcome to my world" I muttered and carried her into my bed.

My dad left after several minutes and Diana slept quickly. Leaving me to watch Gone Girl or Agent Infinite 5: The Lost Couple. I cancelled on both of them and decided to watch Full House. Janine was right it was a funny show! I laughed so much and especially realized a lot of things:

 **Dj is good-looking**

 **Uncle Jesse has great hair**

 **Michelle resembles Diana**

 **Becky reminds me of my mom (I'm not lying she's sarcastic all the time)**

 **Joey is like the next Mel Blanc**

 **Danny is such a clean freak (I'm wondering if Francis and Danny should meet one day")**

 **Nicky and Alex remind me of how I use to act like to my cousin Dustin**

 **Stephanie talks a lot**

 **And Steve loves food (Chad and him are going to best buds in no time)**

While I started to laugh I also made sure I had done the things I need to do. I was still in my school pajamas and didn't bother to change. I also took off my shirt (just in case).


	7. Chapter 6

After watching two episodes of Full House, I finally went upstairs and was about to sleep before I saw Janine. I opened the windows. "Hey" I greeted her. "Why we're you wearing pajamas to school" she asked me. "Don't ask, people already becoming suspicious" I replied. Then she looked to her left and looked back at me. "Oh ok, anyways I just realized you had a balcony and decided to meet you there" she said and started to move to the left. I sighed and went to the balcony where she's already there. "There's Barbeque Dudes in the Kitchen" I said.

"Thanks, did you finish the history projects," she asked me. "There's nothing here that I can't find" I replied.

"Really, my dad showed me this place and he said it's right past that middle school P.S 38.

"I don't know"

"Oh, well I'll show you whatever day you don't need to babysit."

"Are you coming seven days a week"

"Yeah, is Saturday ok"

"Yeah, my dad goes to night shift and my sister, Bobby and Diana go to the movies"

"Ok good"

After a few minutes of silence and uncomfort Janine said something.

"Do you make a bucket list"

"No, I don't have any idea what to do when I die"

"I do, I'm going to try get my first kiss"

"That's it"

"What's wrong with that"

"It's just most of us are willing to lose our virginity to a pretty girl or something"

"I'm not like that"

"I see"

"I make list sometimes"

"Really" she perked up and started to get excited.

"I make list like top ten movies/songs and many more" I replied.

"Show me" she ordered and I did.

We we're downstairs and she ws laughing at my first list: Top Ten Hot Women:

Femme Fatality (she's a comic superhero but hey she's hot)

Megan Fox (Every guy's Prom Night Date)

Emma Stone (I loved her blond hair in Amazing Spiderman, especially how it bounces up and down)

Shaliene Woodley (She should win )

Emma Watson (she looks pretty when she was a kid)

Miley Cyrus (the old version of her, not the one who twerks and rides on man's you-know-what)

(even though she's the sophomore math teacher she's still hot)

Amy Schumer (she looks chubby but is still pretty)

Alyssa Reid (She has a very good voice)

Anne Hathaway (She looks like a hot nerd in Princess Diaries, don't ask)

She continued to laugh and kept on banging the table. "Amy Schumer, really I never knew you had a thing for her" she laughed through every two words. I sighed and took the list way. "Ok, let me ask you then to make a list of the most handsome guys you ever seen," I said anger boiling through inside me. "Ok" she said and got out a paper and pencil and started writing. After 2 minutes he handed me the paper:

Hottest Guys:

Chris Pratt (Abs and muscle, every girls dream)

Andrew Garfield (before he got a lumberjack beard)

Shawn Mendes (I'm officially a Mendes Army)

Nick Jonas (Great voice, needs to go shirtless)

Theo James (Best Shirtless Man Goes too….)

"Is that the only thing you notice" I asked trying not to laugh. "Yeah what's wrong with that" she mumbled and looked at her nails.

That gym coach (have you seen his muscles)

"Ok the last one aren't about muscles and Abs" she said.

Nate Wright (Has great eyes, better hair than Uncle Jesse, has a nice chest and is normal unlike the other people I met in this school especially Randy)

I looked at her and kind of started to smile. "What" she asked me. "So you think I'm hot" I asked her dumbfoundly. "Yeah you also have a band right" she asked me. "Yeah we we're doing great and decided to come back making a new song for the summer" I replied. "Cool" she said. She got out off the chair and did the same. "Do you want to see the basement" I asked her. "You practice down there" she asked. "How many questions you got to ask" I asked her. She just shrugged and started to eat a bag of Barbeque Dudes. We reached downstairs and her face was struck with amazed. This basement was filled with a piano, violin, drums and a microphone. "Wow" she said and went to touch the piano and started to strum a few keys. "This is not bad, I use to take piano classes when my dad was around" she said and smiled sadly.

I sat beside her and started to play 1st verse of my favourite song which was "Dangerous" by Alyssa Reid and started to sing softly.

 _First you found out_

 _She said it's not what it looks like_

 _Then she freaked out_

 _So you said baby it's alright_

 _That should've been it_

 _But you let her back in_

 _You sat at home_

 _While she called you a liar_

 _Said you weren't alone_

 _Lit your prius on fire_

 _She was feelin' hurt_

 _So now you walk to work_

 _Did she tell you it was love?_

 _Tell you it's the first time_

 _Tell you it's the last time_

 _Have you had enough?_

 _Have you fallen for her blue eyes?_

 _Fallen for her white lies_

 _That should've been it_

 _But you let her back in_

She looked at me in amazement, which I want to thank the music teacher Mrs. Wendy's for providing me with vocal lessons. "I love that song" she exclaimed and started to sing along:

 **Oh**

 **She's a little bit dangerous**

 **Dangerous**

 **I said oh**

 **She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist**

 **Pull you in leave you wanting more**

 **Leave your heart lying on the floor**

 **Oh**

 **She's a little bit dangerous**

"We have so much in common" I agreed and we sang the rest of the song one line by one:

 **Stole your AMEX**

 _Dropping cash like she earned it_

 **Put you in debt**

 _So you made her return it_

 **You told her it was wrong**

 _But she kept the Louboutins_

 **Did she tell you it was love?**

 _Tell you it's the first time_

 **Tell you it's the last time**

 _Have you had enough?_

 **Have you fallen for her blue eyes?**

 _Fallen for her white lies_

 **That should've been it**

 _But you let her back in_

 **Oh**

 **She's a little bit dangerous**

 _Dangerous_

 _I said oh_

 **She's a little bit dangerous and you can't resist**

 **Pull you in leave you wanting more**

 _Leave your heart lying on the floor_

 _Oh_

 ** _She's a little bit dangerous_**

 **She said I'm never gonna tell another lie**

 _He said if you love me better look me in the eye_

 **She said if you leave me then I'm gonna make you cry**

 _He said, she said_

We finally ended the song together with a grand ending and started to laugh. "You're a good singer" she complimented. "Thanks, you mean it" I asked her. "Yeah but Shawn Mendes is number 1" she replied. "Oh really" I teased her.

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Sure"

"I'm sure"

"Yeah right"

"Ok, fine you're a bit better than…him"

"I was kidding"

"I know that so was I"

We started to chuckle and looked at each other. Our hands we're resting on top of the piano and we we're touching it. She started to blush deep pink and continued looking at each other. I finally leaned forward and she did as well. Before we we're about to crash our lips together someone saw us.

(Hello guys, I decide to write a new Big Nate Fanfic after I finish chapter 10, and thx to everyone who looked at my story, and I won't be updating everyday but on the weekends instead so yeah. and Nate is bold and Janine is Italic)


	8. Chapter 7

"Diana, why are you awake" Janine asked her. I turned around and saw her in her pajamas. "Who are you" she asked. She went up to her. "Janine, Nate's friend" she said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Diana, I'm going to preschool in 4 days"

"That's cool"

"Really"

"Yeah, Oh I better get going" she said to her and gave her a hug. She came up to me and whispered "Same time tomorrow, Big Nate". "Same Time" I whispered back and she left. After a few minutes Diana comes up to me and ask _"Nate I won't tell anyone"_

"You won't"

 _"_ _Of course not I have so much secrets that I never told you about"_

"You sure"

 _"I'm sure"_

"Not even to Dad, my friends, my class, my school.."

 _"Yeah yeah, sheesh dude calm down"_

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. After a few minutes, we slept in silence.

"Finally came to school late without Pajamas" I told Francis the next day. I was wearing a leather jacket, a t-shirt and some pants. "Since when did you like the style Preppy Chic" Dee asked me. She was holding hands with Teddy and trying to feel cozy. "Since yesterday why" I asked. "No, I'm practicing for the play" she said. "Plus remember that audition I was suppose to tell you before ****face came along" she said. "Yeah, what's it for" I asked. "Your Band, your in the Battle Of The Bands High School Style" she yelped. All three of us we're shocked. "I love you so much" Teddy exclaimed and started to kiss her on the lips. Francis and I we're disgusted until Chad yelled out "Get a room". They we're flustered. "Nice Job Chad" I greeted him. "Anything for the man who got me chocolate" he replied. Before I continue I heard a scream and turned around.

Janine was running and after her was a bunch of boys. "Look like they're in college" I thought and decided to do something about. I gave Chad my bag and ran after them. I didn't know where they we're going but who cares. Someone is going to get hurt.


	9. Chapter 8

I didn't know where they were going but, I don't care I still kept on running. I didn't think the college boys we're going to notice and they finally stopped at an alley right beside a grocery store. "Babe, why you scared at us, you promised remember" the college boy said as she was leaning onto the wall. "Let me go you bitch" she yelled. "No need to scream" he hushed and leaned onto and was about to kiss her. I finally had enough and yelled, "Let her go". They turned around and saw me. "Kid it isn't your fight" he said. I ran up to him and punched him before he even got to look. He fell down and got up. "Listen kid, you have three seconds to leave otherwise…" "Otherwise what" I said with a threatening tone. Most of his friends ran away except two of them. "Finish him" he ordered them. I'm very lucky that I was watching a Bruce Lee Movie Marathon last weekend. I punched one of his friends in the gut and made sure he got the message, which luckily he did. His other friend also got it and raced out before I could even give him a kick in his ass. The college boy got out a knife and charged it towards me and I fell down wincing at the pain. "NATE" Janine yelled and I saw tears in her eyes. I looked at the sky and muttered, "Lord help me" before I blacked out.

 **Chapter 9 Part 2: Janine Point Of View**

After calling the hospital and the police I finally stopped trembling and told the police everything and telling him about Nick. Nick is my Sally's boyfriend. More like sex partner! They always force me but I never wanted too and that's how he chased me and got Nate hurt. After telling them everything the chief nodded and said " Mam, we may need to press charges on him and make sure you never see him again, but you may need to stay at a friends house for a few days before the issue calms down". I nodded in excitement. Without my mom for a few days is like a ticket to paradise. "Ok sir" I nodded and left. As soon as I got to my house the first thing was to check if Sally passed out again due to beer which thankfully she did. I got my school bag and left and as soon as I did, she woke up and was looking around. Reality hit me as I realized that I left my extra clothes at home and that if I went then I will get hurt more and end up in the hospital...

The first thing I did was go to Nate's house and ask to stay there for a few days. "Maybe I should say that I am Francis's second cousin who came from England and needs a place to stay for a few days" I thought and shooked my head. After a few more excuses I finally choosed the best excuse yet and as soon as I did I reached in front of Nate's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After a few minutes I decided that maybe no one was home and that I can go to the shelter. Before I was about to leave the door opened and out came Diana. "Hi what can I do for you" Diana asked me. I was confused and whispered to her "You forgot about me". "No I didn't, I'm pretending I don't know you" she whispered back and I nodded. "I'm one of Nate's history project partners and I wanted to stay here for a few days because my mom went on a bussiness trip" I lied and trying to bite my lip so I can prevent myself from smiling. "Why don't you stay at a girl's house" she asked me. "Well I'm new here and I don't really know anyone except Nate" I replied. She seemed to believe and gestured me to come inside. I came in and she showed me my room. It was filled with yellow walls and a twin bed. I sat down and sighed. Just like Dad used to do before he was...gone.

His dad came home a few hours after I came and he allowed me to stay without asking any questions and saying anything suspicious. I felt guilty that his parents are going through something they didn't do. I was still in my room and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Nate..." I thought and continued sobbing...


	10. Chapter 9

"It's been 2 days since you never woke up" my dad told me. I was at the living room watching Full House. Janine was upstairs in the guest room since, she was going to be with us for the next couple of days. I heard her mom was out of town. "Oh, okay" I mumbled. "Your not going to school for the week until the pain goes away and the doctor tells you it's ok to go" my dad added. "Cool, dad I'll be in my room" I said and limped myself to the guest room. "Janine" I yelled. "Nate come in" the voice muffled. I shrugged and opened the door and closing it. Janine was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry" she apologized. "What do you mean" I asked her. "Your hurt and I dragged you into this mess" she replied. "It's ok I saved you" I added. She sighed and turned towards the other side. "Nate how come your not like the rest" she asked. I looked at her and sat down beside her. "Janine… I…um… think you're a nice friend" I stuttered. I wasn't ready to tell her abut my feelings yet. "Nate there's more to it," she said. "Tell Me," she said in a bold voice. "I like like you" I admitted and sighed in defeat. She got up and looked at me with shock.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. She still was with a shock expression and started to cry. "Wait Janine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I stuttered and got up from the bed. "Nate I need to tell you something" she mumbled and gestured me to sit down. "Do you know how I got these scars, it all happened in Grade 4"

 _9 years old Janine sighed happily as she looked out on her car window. Her dad took her to a beach right near Rigby and it's one of her favourite beaches. "Daddy you're the best" she exclaimed and hugged him as soon as they got off the car. "I know pumpkin, I know" he smiled and ruffled her hair. They we're swimming and having fun until she decided to get to the car to play with her beach ball. It was the greatest mistake she had done. Rigby had a high crime rate and she didn't know that until she was 12 years old. As soon as she got into the car, her dad was forced to give money to some gangs. "I don't have any money" he said and showed his pockets. "Bitch your lying" the gang leader said. "I'm not" he vowed. "Shall we hurt the little girl in front of you" he said in a threateningly tone. "No please don't, she's my princess, she doesn't deserve this, I'll pay, here" he said and gave them $50. "Ok we won't hurt the girl, We'll hurt you instead" he said and gestured his friends to drown him. His last words we're "I love you Janine" and sighed in defeat knowing he was about to die._

"Ever since he passed away, my mom blamed me because if I never gotten that beach ball he would've been alive. She abuse me started when it was 6 months after he passed away that was when she forced me by…touching me and hurting me more. That's how I showed my you-know-what to this man because of her" she said and continued crying. She wiped her tears away and leaned her face on the pillow. "I'm going to leave you for now" I said and got up to the door. "Can you stay with me" she asked. I sighed and sat beside her. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "I feel so guilty right now" I said to her. "Why is that" she asked me. "I should have known you we're getting hurt" I mumbled and laid down on the bed. She did as well. Janine looked at me and leaned forward crashing her lips against mine. I did the same and started to play with her hair. She moaned and after a few minutes we let go.

 _"_ _Nate I wanted you to say that to me since, we first met"_

"Me too"

 _"_ _I like like you Nate"_

"I love you too Janine"


	11. Chapter 10

**"** **I'm going to end this book on Chapter 17, so we have 6 more chapters to go"**

I never spoke to her after our kiss. Most likely, cause I was a bit of nervous and had no idea if she was secretly stashing beer in her bag and was drinking. Please tell me she doesn't…

That's when I decided to speak to her for the history project. It was due next week and we never went to the 'place' ever since I got hurt. As soon as we went to our groups for history, I started to speak , saying "Um.. Hey Janine". She looked at me with a serious face before snapping "What do you want"

"I'm sorry" I apologized to her and to show her I mean it, I hung my head in shame. I perked up a bit when she wasn't looking and she was smiling and laughing silently to herself. When she finally looked at me, I quickly hung my head in shame, Again.

"I'm not that stupid, I know what you did" she answered. "Plus, your scared that I was lying when I said I loved you, right" she asked. I nodded slightly. "I wasn't lying, in fact since we're dating we can go to the place my dad showed me for the history project" she replied. "Ok, I accept it… Is everything ok at home" I whispered to her.

 **"** **No, not really, my mom started dating another man while having sex with Nicholas"**

"So that's the guy that stabbed me, that bastard"

 **"** **I know, but Nate, the man looks just like your father"**

"Say What"

 **"** **I'm not kidding, you dad's a bald man with a pot belly and works at Joe's Fishery, right"**

"Yeah, wait how do you know"

 **"** **I was there listening to their conversation"**

"Janine you have to tell the police"

 **"** **I can't, she said she's going to ask Nicholas to kill me if I did"**

"Janine, your safety's important"

We stopped talking for a few minutes and when the bell rang, Janine stood up, got her books and ran out of the classroom. "Janine, wait" I yelled to her. She stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry Nate, I just was not in the mood for talking about it, it's pretty touchy" she said. "It's ok, I should be the one apologizing I'll meet you tonight" I added and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, I love you dude"

"Me too" I replied back. When she left I just realized something.

I kissed her on the forehead…

In front of everyone…

I looked around and saw everyone with a shock face, especially Randy but he started to smile, the same one he must have used to beat up kids. That's when I heard clapping and saw my friends Dee Dee, Chad, Francis and Teddy clapping and yelling "WE SHIP JANATE". Soon everyone else was doing the same thing. I smiled and yelled to Randy "Now you can't hurt me, can you". He looked shocked and backed away from the crowd.


	12. Chapter 11

"Your lucky we saved you back there, otherwise you would have been a goner" Teddy answered as he was setting up his guitar. We were practicing for our the Battle Of The Bands competiton. "I know, Thanks again" I said and gave Teddy a playful punch. "Ok we got everyone here except Artur" Francis said. "Yeah, I can't believe he left the band to join Randy's club" I added. Artur was that sweet (and annoying, well for me) boy in middle school. Even though he was perfect in everything I kind of liked him as the perfect boy and didn't want him to change. Then high school comes rolling around and he does change, a lot! Bad grades, cussing at teachers, getting in a lot of detentions, and joining Randy's gang.

How I hate him…

"Yeah whatever, lets start practicing" Teddy said after a few seconds of silence.

"We don't have a song, *****"

"Oh yeah, I forgot"

"What about 'Come as you are'"

"The rules says we have to make a song" Francis said while tuning the guitar.

"We need a songwriter" Teddy said. "Agreed" I said to him and started to play the drums. "We can start it with this beat" I said and continued playing. "I like it" a voice said. We turned and saw Janine heading towards us. "I heard what happened at school, Nate" she said.

"I'm so…"

"Don't apologize, plus, I heard you need a songwriter"

"We also need a singer" Francis added. He looked a bit disgusted and was trying his best not to show it. "I can do both" she volunteered. "Really" Teddy exclaimed and was about to rush forward before I stopped him whispering to him "She's mine, back away". He agreed and slowly back away.

"Ok let's hear one of your songs" Francis said after looking at our little fight.

"Sure, why not" she said, got out her notebook and flipped to one of the pages and started to sing:

"Sparks

By: Enslave The Mollusks

Verse 1:

Roses are red

And violets are blue

But nothing compares with me being with you

Singing ****** songs on the radio

Acting like Romeo and Juliet on a show

Nothing could break my heart

I'm like sparks coming out of my body

Chorus:

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Spark coming out of my body like a machine gun

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Everytime I see you more sparks come out

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Your the only one that I love

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Sparks coming out of my bodyyyyy

Like a machine gun

Verse 2:

Eating chips on a hot summer day

Your powdery fingers touching my face

I want to run, I want to cry

But your with me, and everything's fine

Cause Just like I said

Roses are red

And violets are blue

But nothing compares with me being with you

Singing ****** songs on the radio

Acting like Romeo and Juliet on a show

Nothing could break my heart

I'm like sparks coming out of my body

(Chorus)

Verse 3:

Sparks are dancing around me

Your listening to my heartbeat

Sparks are dancing around me

Your listening to heartbeat

Sparks are dancing around me

And cause your listening to my heartbeeeat!

(Chorus)"

As soon as she was done singing. We all looked at her amazed like a two year old kid looking at his mother bake a chocolate cake. She looked at us and smiled saying "Is this the new band song". We all nodded and so did Francis and for the first time there was no disgust in him, just plain old Francis.

We practiced for the song until it was time for everyone to leave. Francis and Teddy forgot that she was the girl who showed her private part to a man, but a girl who was just a regular teenager. As soon as they both left we sat beside each other on a mattress.

"Hey, that song was amazing" I complimented.

"Thanks, it was about you"

I looked confused a bit.

"What do you mean"

"Everything I wrote about this song is about us. God, I wish you can understand how much you mean to me. If I die, I know you'll be the only one to care for me and treat me properly and love me so much that it hurts" she said and was almost on the brink of tears. I cupped her face and kissed her softly before replying to her "I'm not going to make sure that you die, and if I break that promise I will never forgive myself. I love you so much, there's nothing wrong with that and you are a regular teenager to me and me only. I can see it in you not by how you look" and I started to cry. She hugged me while crying and we both spend the rest if the evening in each other's arm. I'm never going to let her go. Ever...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13:

"If I die, I'm blaming you" Janine said as we walked towards her house with a video camera. "Listen, I don't want my dad to have his heart broken thanks to your mom who wants to have sex with people and abuse you in any way. Okay" I replied. We stopped talking for a few minutes and we finally reached her house.

We decided to caught Janine's mom live on tape doing horrifying things to her daughter A.K.A my girlfriend. We can show the tape to my dad and he can finally realized what a horrible girlfriend he has. We were also going to show the tape to the police and tell everyone about Janine's life. Janine was going to come inside and stay there until it gets way too far. I was going to call her and she's going to tell her mom that her friend is calling and goes to her room. She escapes through her window and mission accomplished.

"You ready" I asked her. She nodded but didn't face me. "Listen, if you don't want to do this we can forget it" I said touching her hand. "I don't want to go inside yet" she replied as she laid her head against my chest. I hold her and we stood like that for a few seconds. Finally, she got up and headed to her house while I ran and tried to climb the bricks to reach to Janine's roof (the one above the garage). I successfully got there thanks to my climbing skills. I got out my video camera, turned it on and started recording.

"Hey mom, came back from Nate's house"

"Where the hell have you been, you we're suppose to give Nick a blow job"

"I don't want to"

Her mom gets up and slaps her. "Say it again"

"No"

She slaps her again and gets a wooden spoon, hitting her many times. "Nick, would you mind teaching a little lesson to her. I am going to record this and post it, got it" she yelled. "Yeah babe" Nick replied playing tongue hockey with her. "I said no, and no means no" Janine replied. "You have to do this, you are the cause to your father's death, plus the man I'm dating is the most ugliest man on earth, come to think of it no wonder the wife divorced him" her mom replied. "Mom please stop" she said fighting back tears. "I SAID STOP CRYING, YOU DON'T DESERVE A LIFE" her mom said while throwing the wooden spoon at her arm.

I decided to call her as it was getting way too far. After the ring came through, she got her phone and immediately started talking and went to her room. After a few seconds she came out with tears streaming down her face. We got down the roof, me picking her up bridal style and heading to my house.

"Diana can you pass me an ice pack" I asked her as soon as we reached my room. "Sure on the fridge right Uncle Nate" she asked. I nodded and she raced downstairs as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing"

"I'm a idiot right"

"You aren't, when are you going to show the video"

"We are going to call the police first then show my dad got it"

"Got it" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

It was 4 a.m when the police left. They saw the video and told me what I did was smart p. My dad saw it too and for the rest of the night we were all trying to calm him down and preventing him from crying and smashing windows. "Nate, for nearly 14 years, you did something right and I'm so darn proud of you" Ellen said. "Me too, god I feel bad for Janine, where is she" Bobby asked. "Upstairs with Diana" I replied. I went upstairs after watching the news since the police told them about it. They arrested her mom but never found where Nick was. Janine was crying tears of joy while I tried calming her down as soon as I saw her in my room.

In the morning, the detective came to Janine to interview her while I stood with her. He said that she will stay at my house until they found a adoptive family ready to care for her. Diana was happy and so was dad. "Janine and Nate, thanks for doing this" he said and gave us all hugs. "No problem" we replied and accepted the hug.

(I decided to make Chapter 14 my last chapter instead of continuing it. There will be a sequel to this book so yeah)


	14. Chapter 13

It's been couple of days ever since everyone heard about the video. Francis, Chad, Teddy and Dee Dee accepted her in our group. Dee Dee was happy that she wasn't the only girl anymore in our group. Teddy was happy that he wasn't the only couple in our group. Chad was happy because he made new friends and Francis was happy because there was always someone to help him on the homework. We finally presented our history project and got an 'A'. was so happy for us that he was going to tell Godzilla what a changed student I am.

That's not going to happen.

Everything was going perfect and Janine was going to go to her new family in 2 more days.

Atleast that's what I thought. Little did I know that my world was about to collapse.

It was already the Battle Of The Bands night. Janine was in her yellow T-shirt and blue shorts and was smoking a cigarette while waiting. "Isn't that unhealthy" I told her when she saw me. "I do this every time I'm happy or nervous" she replied and kissed me on the nose. "Guys it's our turn,we are about to make bucks" Teddy yelled to us. "We better is everyone ready" I asked. "Yep, Dee Dee and Chad are in the crowd cheering for us" Francis replied. We all smiled and headed out on stage.

We started to sing 'Sparks' to everyone and the whole crowd went wild. Janine was smiling while singing and so was I. In the end, as soon as we finished our song, we received a lot of cheers and claps. Plus some whistles. We went back stage and we waited for them to announce the winners. "Janine, we are totally going to win" I said to her. "Yeah we so are, my big brother is coming to eat with us for pizza" she replied. This was the last time I was going to see her.

Finally they announced the winners. "First place goes too...Enslave The Mollusks" the bald man said and soon we heard cheers and claps coming outside for us. Francis and Teddy told us both to go get it and we did. We went up to the stage and clapped everyone around us. We were about to get the award when I saw Nick with a gun and was pointing it towards me. I know that it was about to be the end of me when I soon heard the shout fired, I was surprisingly alive and looked around. I saw Janine clutching her stomach and a lot of blood was on her hands. I ran up to her and held her close to me. "Janine wake up, come on, someone call the ambulance, the police! Just fricking call someone" I yelled to the crowd. "Na-a-te, Do-on't worry

about me-e. Fall in love-e, ha-ave a family, I lo-o-ove yo-u Nat..." Janine said and stopped talking. "Janine, wake up, please Janine, don't leave me" i cried tears streaming down her face. She saved me from getting killed...

I was never going to forgive myself...

The present (After the ending of the prologue)

 _ **"That's what happened and this is all I know, now do me a fucking favour and leave" I sobbed and breaking down, cradling my self. Arson looked at me sympathetically and left the house. I continued to cry and sob and trying to hurt myself. "Uncle Nate, please stop crying, your making me sad" I heard a small voice. I looked up and saw Diana, wiping her tears away. "Don't you understand, she's gone and it's all thanks to me" I said to her. She went up to me and hugged me saying "I miss her, Uncle Nate". "Me too" I replied and we used the rest of the day to hug and mourn with each other.**_

(Guys, it's done...I know what a sad ending! But it's finally done and that took me four months to finish it, and also to my tmnt fans check out my new fanfic called 'One By One')


	15. NOTICE!

The sequel is out! I repeat the sequel is out! Please give it a read!

Btw, if any of you are a "The Outsiders' fan, please give my new fanfic a read called 'I Reincarnated For You'

Thx


End file.
